Leico Oneshot
by cliffdangling
Summary: A fluffy Leico Valdangelo oneshot because why not?


**Hi! This is a leico oneshot, and I really hope you enjoy reading it, it was a lot of fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just this particular arrangement of words! **

**Please excuse any weird capitilization errors, it's almost 4 in the morning as I'm typing this. **

The wind was strong and the sky was dark- no surprise, considering the fact it was 2 a.m and the Argo ii was in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

You'd think any demigod aboard would be fast asleep, especially after their day of battling a variety of sea monsters. Yet Nico Di Angelo stood wide awake at the front of the ship, rubbing his pale hands against the wooden rail. The breeze swept through his hair and ruffled his black shirt. Nico was on night duty- something all the other half bloods avoided as much as possible, much to Nico's advantage. He didn't mind the night watch, in fact, he enjoyed it. Sleep only brought nightmares. Since tartarus, the dreams had become more… well, let's just say "disturbing" would be an understatement. They even haunted him when he was wide awake. Taking The night watch while the others slept gave Nico time to himself. THe darkness of the night reminded him of the home he never actually had. Shadows concealed him, and gave him the ability to observe without being apart of the action.

So every night, Nico stood at the helm, watching the bottom of the ship slice through the dark waves.

It was always quiet.

He was always alone.

Except for that night…

The light behind NIco flicked on. The sound of footsteps startled him, causing him to spin around on his heel.

There stood Leo, his eyes wide in surprise. "Leo…" Nico stammered. "What are you doing up?"

Leo hesitated. "I just couldn't sleep." then added quietly, "I didn't know you would be up too." He sniffed, and Nico realized how puffy and red Leo's eyes were.

"Hey… are you okay?" Nico asked, tentatively.

"Who, me?" Leo joked, but his voice cracked, which he tried to cover with a laugh. Nico noticed. He was never very good at comforting people- or talking to them at all. But it was 2 a.m, and Leo sounded very lonely, a feeling NIco was too familiar with. He would've been a jerk not to try to cheer him up- or at least find out what was bothering him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nico asked, as he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Leo stared at him, as if he was shocked the son of Hades was initiating conversation. Nonetheless, Leo took a seat next to Nico against the wall, their hands just inches apart. Leo sighed, closed his eyes, and rested the back of his head against the wall. Nico glanced over at him, and saw something that made him feel strangely honored and uncomfortable at the same time. He saw Leo's shield go down- his shield of humor and laughs. His jokes masked his pain and insecurity, while really deep down, he was hurting. But he never told anyone. Except for that night. Leo was revealing his true, broken self to Nico- something he obviously didn't do often.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, softly. Leo must've been surprised by Nico's gentleness, because he opened his eyes and studied Nico's face.

"I'm just… feeling down, ya know? But don't worry, I'll be up again soon enough." Leo smiled half-heartedly, but Nico wasn't convinced. Leo lowered his voice and continued, "I lost my mom, and now… even though this ship is full of people, I really have no one. Realizing how alone you truly are in this world really, really sucks."

Nico hesitated, trying to come up with a proper response. "I understand." He said, in almost a whisper, as he met Leo's eyes. "My sister Bianca died a few years ago… I haven't quite been myself since. Blaming people and holding grudges can really make a person cold. So I'm alone, and it's my fault. It's _all_ my fault."

Leo remained silent, trying to take it all in. Nico and Leo both acted so differently- it was a shock to both of them to find out the were experiencing something so similar. They both set up defenses to keep people from questioning them- Leo made jokes, Nico hid in the shadows.

"Nemesis was right." Leo choked out. "This may be my ship, but I'm the seventh wheel."

The corners of Nico's mouth tugged upward, slightly. "You may have forgotten- there are eight of us now."

Nico wasn't sure who leaned in to it, or whose lips touched whose first. Really though, it didn't matter. They kissed and sparks flew (literally. Leo's hands flared up, and he quickly extinguished the flames without pulling away). Nico could feel everything around them melt away. All that mattered was in front of him- Leo. The way his lips tasted like peppermint and honey- two flavors that shouldn't go together, but Leo made it work. The way his curly brown hair brushed against Nico's forehead. The son of Hephaestus ran his fingers through Nico's dark shaggy hair, while keeping their lips locked together.

Nico could feel Leo grinning, and he was positive he was smiling himself. Nico's arms wrapped around Leo, pulling their bodies closer. Neither of them felt the loneliness they felt before. Nico was overwhelmed by Leo's love and passion. Their kiss was a language only the two of them could understand.

It was then Nico realized; his home is not in the shadows. His home is in Leo's arms- fire. Warmth. Light.


End file.
